


missin' you

by kakashiit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, set during boruto i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashiit/pseuds/kakashiit
Summary: iruka has been out all day and kakashi's a little bit needy.





	missin' you

There are plenty of things that bother Umino Iruka, the top three being messy mission reports, vandalism, and misbehaved pre-genin. Right now, though, what's bothering him is a certain silver-haired jonin doing absolutely _sinful_ things with that oh-so-talented mouth.

“Kakashi, for the last time, _ah_ , don't leave marks _there—_ ” Iruka’s voice raises in pitch at the last word as his lover leaves a particularly harsh bite.

The jonin chuckles amusedly, pulling away from Iruka’s neck to press their foreheads against each other. “Sorry, can't help it. Missed you.”

Iruka smiles fondly, cupping his lover’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before trailing down his neck and sucking at the sensitive skin near his pulse. “You saw me this morning.”

Kakashi whines, leaning his head back against the wall and giving Iruka more access, enabling him to leave wet butterfly kisses all over as he peels off Kakashi's clothes little by little.

“Still, I was alone here all day while you were at the Academy. You've been busy ever since you became principal.” He pouts, lips immediately quirking up when the chunin kisses the corner of his mouth.

“How do you want me tonight then, love?” Iruka asks, eyes glowing with lust and adrenaline under the dim lighting of their shared apartment. His ponytail is halfway-undone, locks of hair falling out of place as the hairtie hangs loose. Kakashi wants to run his hands through it and mess it up.

One look at the strands framing Iruka’s face, the evident want in his eyes, and Kakashi knows he’s a goner. “Inside me, _please_.”

Iruka moves back, a smug grin on his face. “Alright, then. Get yourself ready for me in the bedroom. I’ll be over in a bit.” He presses one last kiss to Kakashi's jaw before pulling away completely and walking towards the bathroom.

He quickly cleans himself, just enough to get the dust from his day off, before wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the bedroom door. Lo and behold, is _the_ Hatake Kakashi completely naked and legs spread wide, three fingers stretching himself. A low whistle leaves Iruka.

At the sound, Kakashi turns his head, shutting his eyes and outright whining at the all-too-intense gaze on him. “Please, baby, I’ve been waiting long enough,” Kakashi begs, spreading his legs even wider.

Iruka thanks the universe that Kakashi is extremely flexible, and the sight rushes straight to his already-hard cock. Slowly and still maintaining eye contact with his lover, he removes the towel and crawls onto the bed, right in between Kakashi's legs. “You look so beautiful like this.” He opens the bottle of lube and replaces the fingers inside with his own, immediately finding Kakashi's prostate and rubbing insistently at the spot, driving the jonin crazy.

“Iruka, Iruka, baby, please,” Kakashi begs once more, bucking his hips into the touch.

Feeling a little pity for him, Iruka takes out his fingers and wipes them on the bed. “You know, I’d _love_ to take my time with you,” he leans down to kiss Kakashi on the lips, slipping his tongue inside and relishing in the soft sounds coming out of him before pulling away with a crooked grin, “but I doubt you have the patience for that at the moment.”

In response, Kakashi reaches for Iruka’s length and leisurely strokes it, gaining a groan from the man. An idea pops inside his head and he removes Kakashi's hand, moving up the bed and straddling the pale chest that was glistening from sweat and heaving up and down. Kakashi visibly licks his lips at the sight of a flushed, hard cock in his face.

“Can't let you have all the fun, after all. Now, suck.” Iruka guides it into Kakashi's waiting mouth, groaning at the pleasure that encompasses him almost immediately. “Ah, your mouth feels so good, love.” He loosely grips silver hair, lazily thrusting into the wet heat.

Vibrations run through his cock as Kakashi hums and takes him even deeper; Iruka thinks he can see _heaven_ and almost loses all his self-control. “Shit, Kakashi, can I fuck your mouth?”

Kakashi moans in reply, and Iruka takes that as a yes as he strengthens his grip and begins thrusting at a slow pace, enjoying his lover’s blissed-out expression. Kakashi does _that_ thing where he swirls his tongue at the sensitive slit of the tip and hollows his cheeks, making Iruka see stars.

He feels his orgasm coming close, so he slows his thrusts to a stop. “Alright, enough foreplay, I don't think I can last long like this.”

Kakashi snorts, mouth leaving Iruka’s cock with a wet ‘pop.’ Iruka moves back downwards and lifts one of Kakashi's legs to place it over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Hurry up and fuck me, Iruka.”

Iruka smirks at the neediness in his lover's voice as he sinks into the tight, wet heat, a strangled groan rippling out of him. “So good, fuck.”

It takes a moment for Kakashi to adjust, and when he does, he impatiently pushes his hips back. Iruka grasps his hip and upper thigh with his hands before pulling out up to the tip, and thrusting back in _hard_.

Kakashi's eyes roll to the back of his head, knuckles turning white as he holds the sheets in a death grip. Iruka is unforgiving _,_ pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in at a rough yet slow pace.

He leans down and sucks one of Kakashi's nipples into his mouth, one hand leaving Kakashi's hip to gently pinch at the other nipple.

“Iruka, Iruka, please,” Kakashi begs, letting go of the sheets and holding onto his lover's tangled locks instead, as if trying to keep him stuck to his chest.

Iruka adjusts their positions before thrusting harder and faster, pulling away to give the same treatment to the opposite nipple.

Kakashi keens at the stimulation, a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. “Fuck, t-touch… touch m-me, ‘Ruka, I—”

Iruka wraps a hand around Kakashi as he strokes him in time with his thrusts, a high-pitched whine leaving the copy-nin almost immediately. He moves his head upwards to capture Kakashi's lips in a bruising kiss, his thrusts losing rhythm as he nears his own limit.

“Iruka, baby, I’m close—fuck!” Kakashi bucks his hips erratically, scrambling to dig his nails into Iruka’s shoulders to ground himself as his orgasm hits him hard, wave after wave of pleasure consuming him.

“M-me too, God, you're so good, feels so good!” The vice-like grip on his dick drives Iruka to his own release as well, only taking a few more thrusts until he comes inside of Kakashi.

When they finally come down from their highs, Iruka is sprawled atop Kakashi and both are out of breath, come drying in between their bodies.

“How was that?” Iruka asks, leaving wet kisses all over Kakashi's face as he pulls out. They both groan at the loss of sensation.

“Be glad I’m already retired. I don't think I can walk properly.” Kakashi laughs, tilting his head so they can sloppily kiss. “Round two in the shower?”

Iruka just rolls his eyes, kissing Kakashi again and running his hands all over the jonin’s pale body. “Whatever, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i am back at it again with another self-indulgent smut oof  
> this isn't as explicit as the first one i think but nevertheless it's sex so....yeah  
> hmu on twt @kakaiiru
> 
> kudos and comments GREATLY appreciated bc i crave validation <33


End file.
